


23 piccoli desideri

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho 23 piccoli desideri, ma probabilmente non te li ricorderai tutti, quindi li ho raggruppati in un solo:<br/>vorrei passare più tempo con te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 piccoli desideri

**Titolo** : 23 piccoli desideri  
 **Personaggi** :  Zack Fair  
 **Genere** : sentimentale, fluff  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabbles, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 116 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

 

  
Ho 23 piccoli desideri…  
Quando aveva trovato il fogliettino che Aerith gli aveva dato, prima di quella disastrosa missione a Nibelheim, la voce della ragazza gli era tornata subito alla mente.  
Assieme al suo sorriso e ai suoi occhi.  
Aveva pensato di trovarsi quella piccola lista, quando aveva aperto quel piccolo quadrato di carta, con la decisione di realizzarli tutti, per quanto potessero essere capricciosi.  
Come lo era stata Aerith quando gli aveva costruito il carrello.  
Già.  
Sarebbe tornato a casa, a Midgar, magari si sarebbe stabilito nei bassifondi con lei e avrebbero venduti fiori assieme.  
Poi aveva letto le parole che la ragazza aveva scritto e, quella decisione, s’era fatta più forte dentro di lui: «Ehi, Cloud, io devo andare a Midgar…»

Ho 23 piccoli desideri, ma probabilmente non te li ricorderai tutti, quindi li ho raggruppati in un solo:  
vorrei passare più tempo con te.


End file.
